


Snapshots Of Our Life

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance, angsty ending, female doctor - Freeform, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Snapshots from the Doctor's and Y/N's life together.





	Snapshots Of Our Life

The Doctor pointed her sonic screwdriver at the console. She had told Y/N she was fixing it so she had to appear busy. Every now and then she felt her companion’s eyes on her back.

Y/N L/N was curled up on one of the seats and was reading a book. When she flipped a page she looked up and the Doctor immediately looked away. It was hard to stop looking at Y/N, the Doctor thought.

The Doctor sat down also, she couldn’t help but look at Y/N again. She was still dressed in her nightgown and was not wearing any make-up. Her hair was messy, combed through with haste. Her eyes went left and right, her eye lashes fluttering, her mouth sometimes falling open a bit. She looked cute, the Doctor thought. Pretty.

Y/N looked up and the Doctor looked away again, studying the wall. She still preferred looking at Y/N, though.

 

The Doctor opened her eyes, everything a little bit too hazy and bright. Y/N’s worried face appeared and she said something the Doctor didn’t quite catch. Her arm was hurting and she sat up a little bit. She was in sickbay.

“You idiot,” Y/N cursed, “you could have died. I was so worried!”

The Doctor smirked. “But I always survive. Let’s get my arm fixed, yeah?”

Y/N sat down while the Doctor managed to get herself out of the bed, off to find a bone-healer.

“You have to be more careful, Doctor, seriously,” Y/N said, rubbing her eyes. The Doctor looked up.

“I’m never careful,” she whispered.

“Well maybe it’s time to start doing it,” Y/N muttered angrily. She walked out of sickbay and slammed loudly with the door. The Doctor sighed while she healed her bones, wishing she had a machine to get Y/N out of her head.

 

They were at a party. A glamorous party. Y/N had helped the Doctor to dress up, because the Doctor didn’t have much experience with dresses. Uncomfortable the Doctor stayed in one of the corners of the room, playing with the ‘ruches’ of her gown. She smelled of Y/N’s perfume that Y/N had sprayed on.

Y/N was dancing with one of the Ministers and she seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked beautiful tonight, the Doctor thought. So different from the girl who woke her up on Sunday morning in her sweatpants because they were out of food. She looked like a Queen.

The man spun her around and she laughed, her red painted lips said something and the Doctor had never wanted to be able to lip read more. The music slowed down and the Minister wrapped his arms around Y/N, Y/N resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

The Doctor bit her lip and looked away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. Y/N was a grown woman, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She could dance with whoever she wanted.

The Doctor looked up. She could kiss with whoever she wanted.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

Y/N looked up from her phone and glared at the Doctor.

“Do I need to handcuff you, you weirdo?” she asked. The Doctor rolled with her eyes. Y/N had painted the Doctor’s nails blue but now the Doctor had to sit still and let it dry.

Patience. Something she was not good in. It had been three minutes and she was already fidgeting in her chair.

“How old are you again?” Y/N asked.

“Two thousand years,” the Doctor said, “more or less.”

“That’s old. You must’ve seen so much,” Y/N sighed. She put her phone away, looking at the Doctor’s nails.

“Too much,” the Doctor murmured, “I’ve seen too much. Too much suffering. I have so much. A time machine, a space ship. People would kill to have the TARDIS, to live my life. But it isn’t happy. It isn’t good. You lose everybody. And in the end.. in the end you look at yourself and you’ve changed so much. You don’t have much hope left. Because you’ve seen what people do. How rotten everything is.”

Y/N looked up, her eyes locking with the Doctor’s. “Bullshit. You must have seen a lot of good too. Good people. Happy endings.”

“The good doesn’t always outweigh the bad, Y/N,” the Doctor said, “in the beginning it did. But not any more.”

 

The Doctor was in the library reading one of her favourite Gallifreyan books when Y/N came in carrying a box with stuff in it.

“Doctor, you sneaky bastard!” Y/N said, setting the box down in front of the couch.

The Doctor looked up. “What now?”

“Was Bill Potts your companion?” Y/N asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor closed her book. “Yes, a former companion.. why?”

“I found some of her clothing in an old storage room. And other stuff. Seriously, which companion had a mega box with condoms?” Y/N asked.

“Probably Jack,” the Doctor said, rolling her eyes.

Y/N smiled and sat down next to the Doctor who looked at the stuff in the box. Clothing from past companions, books, notebooks, perfumes, old photographs. The Doctor reached in it and grabbed an old picture. The Ponds and herself, in her male form then.

“Ah, me and my in laws,” she said. Y/N threw her arm around the Doctor and it was hard for the Doctor not to lean in closer.

“Your in laws?” Y/N asked, “seriously? You’re the same age.”

“It was a weird situation,” the Doctor said, sitting back again. The picture fell on the floor, Amy smiling.

“Did you know Bill?” the Doctor asked then. Y/N was snuggled against her, the Doctor had her nose in Y/N’s hair that smelled like delicious shampoo.

“She was a good friend,” Y/N said, closing her eyes. The Doctor pushed Y/N away and stood up, grabbing the box.

“I’ll put this back in that storage room,” she said, hurrying out of the room, leaving behind a confused Y/N.

 

Y/N was cooking. One of her recipes. The Doctor was fixing the coffee machine, the kitchen was filled with the hum of her sonic screwdriver. Nobody talked, both enjoyed the silence.

The Doctor looked at Y/N who was now reading the recipe again for the right measurements, her tongue out a bit. The Doctor suppressed a chuckle. It was cute. Y/N had all these kind of habits that she didn’t notice. The Doctor did, off course.

“So, did you ever go on another date with that Minister?” the Doctor asked, pushing the coffee machine away.

Y/N looked up. “Nope. It wouldn’t have worked out.”

“You kissed him, you were thinking it would work out,” the Doctor murmured.

“I just wanted to kiss. I haven’t been kissed by anyone in a long time,” Y/N said, a bit irritated.

The Doctor didn’t look at her. “No need to get so defensive.”

“You’re the one who started it,” Y/N said, hands on her hips, “and you’re going to tell me what’s wrong. Lately you’ve been acting really weird. So, what is it?”

“It’s nothing,” the Doctor said, her voice higher than usual. She stood up and put the coffee machine back on its usual place.

Y/N rolled with her eyes. “Really. Nothing.”

“I’ll be in the console room,” the Doctor murmured. She grabbed her vest from the chair and hurried away. Y/N threw the spoon she had been holding in the sink, angrily. She thought the Doctor was her friend. But lately she had been acting so distant. She had become a stranger.

 

“Smile!” Y/N yelled.

The Doctor wiped away a wet strand of hair. She was swimming, dressed only in a black bathing suit. She thought Y/N was sleeping, she always slept out, but now Y/N had managed to sneak in, fully dressed and armed with a camera.

A flash.

Y/N showed the picture she had taken. The Doctor looked at herself looking shocked. Chuckling Y/N put the camera away and sat down on the side of the swimming pool.

“What are you doing?” the Doctor asked, splashing a bit with the water.

Y/N smiled. “Snapshots. Of our lives, Doctor. I want to remember every moment. So I’m going to take pictures. When I’m old and ugly I’ll look back to the days I was a sight to behold.”

“So now?” the Doctor asked, teasingly. Y/N mocked her laugh.

“Oh, shut up, old girl,” she said, splashing some water against her.

“So, what do you want to do today?” the Doctor asked, getting out of the pool. The floor was dripping wet now. Y/N put her hand in the water and played with it a bit.

“I don’t know,” Y/N murmured, “can you maybe take me home?”

The Doctor stopped walking, both of her hearts stopped for a moment. She always knew this day was coming. It happened with every companion. They wanted to settle down, or they just got sick of this dangerous life. In the worst case they didn’t even get to walk home. They were brought back in a body bag.

“Off course,” the Doctor said softly.

“I just want to get some stuff, you idiot,” Y/N said, “I’m not leaving! I love being here. So unless you want to get rid of me, I’m staying, time girl.”

The Doctor turned around and smiled at her companion. “I don’t want you to leave, Y/N.”

“Well, then that’s settled. Now you’re going to tell me what’s got you down,” Y/N said, walking over to the Doctor, “because I thought you wanted me to leave and that was why you were acting so distant. But it’s not. What’s wrong?”

The Doctor looked at Y/N and then immediately looked away. The button up Y/N was wearing had popped open a bit, revealing Y/N’s left breast and her pink bra.

“The problem is that we were getting too close! Y/N, it’s so wrong, but I can’t stop looking at you. And I want you. And we’re supposed to just be friends, not lovers. But that’s so hard. You’re my companion and I don’t want… every companion leaves. And I don’t want to fall in love and then lose it all over again. But the problem is that it’s so easy to fall in love with you.”

Y/N blushed furiously, the most because of the Doctor’s confession but it was also very hot here.

“Good Lord, that’s what wrong?” Y/N asked finally, “why didn’t you just say so? I love you too but… but I was scared you wouldn’t love me back. I’m just a human, a companion. Nothing special.”

“Oh, shut up, Y/N,” the Doctor said, pulling Y/N to her, kissing her passionately. Y/N gasped against her lips.

“With pleasure, time girl,” she whispered and kissed the Doctor back. The Doctor was a bit too passionate and Y/N fell back, right into the swimming pool, not letting go of the Doctor who screamed harder than she had ever done.

“What the hell,” Y/N gasped, now dripping wet. Her make-up that she had spend a lot of time on was ruined. The Doctor smiled, kissing her again.

 

“Smile at the camera, time girl!” Y/N said, again holding up her camera. The Doctor looked up angrily, pushing her veil away.

“This is not funny, Y/N,” she growled. Y/N laughed and took another picture.

“You look beautiful, my soon to be wife,” Y/N teased the Doctor, kissing her quickly on the lips.

“This isn’t even a real wedding,” the Doctor protested, kissing Y/N quickly back and then readjusted Y/N’s veil.

Y/N put her camera away. “It is for these aliens. Come on, it’s funny. It’s just a joke, let’s just do it. And take a lot of pictures to anger my mum.”

“As long as I get to kiss you,” the Doctor said, kissing Y/N again. Y/N moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her bride’s neck. Someone knocked on the door and the let go of each other.

“Let’s do this,” Y/N said, laughing while she wiped away some of the Doctor’s smudged lipstick.

“I’m never going to this planet again,” the Doctor groaned, letting Y/N pull her along.

 

The Doctor woke up in Y/N’s arms, their legs tangled. Y/N looked beautiful asleep. So very peaceful. Her eyes fluttered a bit but her breathing stayed even. She looked like an angel.

The Doctor untangled herself and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. It was dark in the room, the exception was Y/N’s weird night light that she had gotten from an alien planet because it ‘looked so cute’.

The Doctor looked at her night stand. The book she was reading. A glass of water. Her sonic screwdriver. And a photo frame. It was a picture of her and Y/N, on a mountain on some cool planet. Y/N had taken it and was wearing three shawls, a hat and ear warmers. It was a silly picture but the Doctor loved it because she had been so happy.

For a moment she hadn’t thought of the bad things. For a moment she hadn’t heard the screams. For a moment she had just enjoyed laughing at a camera with her lover.

Happiness.

With Y/N.

She wished it could last forever.

She was so brave. And kind. Doctor, always considerate. A pretty lady. Brave. Until the last moment. Compassionate, always offering a helpful hand. So beautiful.

 

The Doctor couldn’t breathe. The people were suffocating her, with their condolences and their handshaking. All the ‘We understands’ were driving her mad. She had to get out of here. Out of this stupid building. Out of this town. In her TARDIS.

Away.

She turned around, looked at the coffin. It seemed so small. Her eyes filled with tears. Her Y/N. She fought against the tears, her hands in her pockets. She turned around, left the room.

Inside the TARDIS it wasn’t any better. Everywhere there was something to remind her of Y/N. Her teacups. Her jewellery. Her perfume. Her books. Her socks. Her camera and lots of photographs.

The Doctor curled up in a corner of the console room, clutching the photographs against her chest. Happy pictures. Snapshots of their lives. The only thing she had left now.

 

The Doctor held Y/N close, spun her around the dance floor. Their skirts swung left and right, Y/N stumbled, she almost fell but the Doctor was there to catch her. People looked but it didn’t matter. Their hearts beat to the rhythm of the song, their heels clicking on the wooden floor.

Passion.

 

The Doctor sniffled. She rarely got sick, but when she did it was horrible. She had been throwing up for days, she had a fever, her head hurt and she could barely move.

Y/N was there with a damp cold towel that she put on the Doctor’s burning forehead. The Doctor groaned in relief, reaching out for Y/N’s hand. Y/N grabbed it and squeezed it. She wouldn’t leave. She was here to stay.

Loyalty.

 

The Doctor wrapped her arm around Y/N from the behind, burying her face in her neck. Y/N giggled, trying to keep cooking. It was hard with a very sleepy snuggles-wanting Time Lady behind you.

“What are you cooking?” the Doctor murmured, kissing Y/N’s neck.

Y/N shivered. “Your favourite food, time girl.”

“But you don’t like it,” the Doctor asked, frowning. Y/N grinned.

“So?”

Love.

 

A tear trickled down the Doctor’s cheek. Snapshots. They could be amazing, sometimes. But now, now she wanted nothing more than to be back. Back to those amazing moments.

Y/N’s curse. It was so easy to fall in love with her. What made it harder to get over her.

The Doctor closed her eyes. She knew that at this moment a too small coffin was brought to the graveyard.


End file.
